Unexpected change of events
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: Hilbert Rodrguiez a young male was suddenly sucked into his new Pokemon Black game that his child hood friend Alec gave him. Now he is to become the hero of truth to fight against the hero of ideals and his queen. Will Hilbert or should I say Touya be able to do this? Or will he crash down from the sudden change of lifestyle?
1. Chapter 1

I welcome you guise to a new story that I am well quite practicing in this way of writing... Yeap this is a practice story to see if I am good writing Pokemon battles and a story plot with the game, but mixing it up here and there.

Contains a side of Ferriswheelshipping, but mainly Chesshipping and NXOC

Disclamer: I don't own Pokemon at all, but the oc's

Enjoy~

Chapter 1

* * *

*Hilbert's P.O.V*

I grunt in annoyance as I walk home with a tired atmosphere around me. Another day in this boring place has gone by, and I am still here alive living it every day. I know school is important my step family says every day towards me. And that I should be lucky I was adopted by them when they didn't know if the wrong family will take me.

I sigh and look behind me to stare at the school I just came out with a frown attached to my face. It was the same thing every day in that place even the same teachers as well! I mean what the hell!? But perhaps I was supposed to live a dull life from the beginning.

"Yo Hilbert!" I heard someone call from behind me making me sigh in annoyance once again. I turn around to look at my child hood best friend running up to me.

"What is it Alec?" I asked annoyed when he finally reaches me. He grins at my direction and starts pitch pocketing his own pockets making me look at him with a curious face. "What are you doing?" I ask curious when he finally takes something out of his pocket with the same grin on his face.

"Ahah! Finally found it!" Alec says happily making me sigh at his stupid moments sometimes. He suddenly grabs one of my hands by force making me hiss at him to look at him surprised when he suddenly places a game cartridge on my hand. "I have a feeling you wanted this game ya know? Found it on the lost and found bin in the school," Alec suddenly adds with a proud smile.

I continue to stare at it while a wide smile started to produce from my face. It was the Pokémon game I wanted! Even though I already owned its sequel I always wanted to play the original ones to find out the little history about N and the legendary hero who fought him. I clutched the game that was title 'Pokémon Black' in my hand tightly and give Alec a wide grin.

"Thanks man!" I happily said making him chuckle.

"No problem, but I must be going now~ so you could play the heck out of that game~" Alec playfully says before leaving alone standing on the side walk clutching the game tightly on my hand. When he left I decided to run home.

When I reach my house I was greeted by my step mother's cheerful 'hello' and a bark of my trusty partner Reshi. I reply back happily towards them before heading upstairs to my room.

When I do I let go of everything except the game of course! And fetch my black ds lite to start playing the game. When I place the cartridge inside the place it was supposed to be. I felt giddy when I turned the game on, and could finally see the game logo and everything.

Same time the small movie it showed about N, but what I found odd was that it quickly threw me to the title name of the game when the small movie was over. Wasn't it supposed to show the main characters afterwards?

"Maybe that was just a glitch I guess," I mutter to myself.

I gently press start to see the new game and everything it brings. I press the A button on new game to jump in surprise when it asked me quickly if I was boy or girl; instead of the small speech Professor Juniper gives you in the intro.

I quickly picked boy to look at the game scared now when it asked me if I wanted to change my name from Hilbert to Touya. I was completely paled by now, but hiss remembering what Alec told me about where he found the game. Maybe it was a hack game? And the previous owner was name like me.

I choose 'yes' on the name changed to suddenly feel dizzy out of nowhere. I drop the game and started to clutch my head due that I started to get a painful headache in the progress. The pain got so intense that everything around me turned black.

I didn't know if I was still asleep or not, but when I woke up I was in abysses of darkness around me. I tilt my head to the side confused. Am I still dreaming? If so what a weird dream I am having. I try to stand up, but hiss when the pain on my head comes back.

"What a weakling you are, but I wonder why did she choose you," I heard a voice behind me that held so much venom in it. I ignore the pain, and look at the culprit who spoke to me to gasp in surprise.

There stood in front of me a girl possibly my age, but she looked so familiar that I couldn't lay my finger on to why she did. She started to walk my direction with her light blue eyes giving me a deathly glare. When she stood in front of me she grasps my chin in a painful way making me cringed.

That's when I notice I was taller than her, but she does have a tough grip. Her blue eyes started looking me and down as if she was inspecting me like I was some sort of animal to her.

"You seemed different than the others," She suddenly spoke letting go of my chin. I stare at her confused into why would she say such a thing.

"What makes you say that?" I asked confused to have her give me a cold smirk before noticing her body started to disappear. "Wa-it!" I call out desperately trying to catch her with my hands to stumble to the ground. When I look back she was completely gone.

"It seems you have met the Queen of Team Plasma," another girl's voice spoke, but this one it didn't held venom like her. I turn my eye sight in her direction to notice she was different than the other one.

She was wearing some kind of traveling clothing while on her waist a loose belt was neatly placed there with small balls attached to it? I changed my eye sight to look at her pretty well to notice she has long black hair with blue highlights making me think how I just I mean… Her chocolate brown eyes gave me a playful glare before walking up to me.

"Welcome Touya! To the world of Pokémon!" She suddenly exclaimed happily while I continue to stare at her confused.

"My name isn't Touya…. And what are you talking about? This is a dream right? It is a dream," I say to her while the last part I mutter it for myself. Unfortunately she heard it, and kneeled in front of me with a grin on her face.

"This isn't a dream moron, but well you said yes on the name change remember? So now you are named Touya instead of Hilbert," she points out while chuckling when she sees my shock expression.

"Th-is can't be real… I mean how did… I!" I stutter uncontrollably trying to even form a sentence, but I just couldn't. She raises one hand making me stop what I was previously doing.

"Let me explain it for you. Your name is now Touya Shiro not Hilbert Rodriguez anymore. You are the new hero of truth that will fight against the king of Team Plasma due that I wasn't good enough for the dragon of truth," she explains with a frown on her face.

"What do you mean the new hero of truth, and the last part?" I asked her not wanting to believe that this was all true while deep inside me I felt like I could believe her words.

"Well I was supposed to be the hero of truth not anyone else, but it seems the dragon choose me to guide the hero of truth in which it is you Touya. In this world we are family as in family cousins just in case you ask. I was meant to be the one who fights against the king of Team Plasma, but was decided to fight against the queen of Team Plasma," she finally finishes her explanation in which it was longer than the previous one.

"I see, but I don't know if I should believe you at all… I mean maybe this is a dream that I am having due that I always wanted to be a trainer," I say to her making her sigh in annoyance. She quickly grabs one of those balls she has on her belt and clicks the middle button to have me gasp in surprise.

"Cici come on out!" She shouts while throwing the ball making it produce a red light. It flashed and it took form of a Pokémon I knew too well. Its beady black eyes stared at me until it suddenly jumped on me making me gasp in surprise when I felt its fur.

"It's a cinccino!" I say in surprise while I petted him or her on the head making it purr in delight.

"Why yes it is, and now do you believe? I mean you are petting it, and doesn't it feel real?" She asked me while the Cinccino looked up at me with a curious stare. I sigh just wanting to give up and believe everything she says was true.

"Fine I believe it, but not a full 100 percent just yet," I say with a frown when she grins accepting that answer.

"Fine by me! Any who time to introduce myself! The name is Marina Shiro, and I will be your guide in the Unova region when you need it!" Marina said while returning her Cinccino back into its poke ball.

"When I need it? What are you my map or something?" I ask her to make her hit my head angrily.

"Hell no! Just your guide dumbass! Any who time to give you the welcoming speech," Marina says while giving a slight cough while I grip my head in pain. "Welcome Touya to the world of Pokémon where we be friend them, and also live together with them. While other's choose to fight alongside them as their trainers other's live with them for company," Marina says while picking up another ball in which now I knew what were does balls…. They were poke balls.

"Don't tell me now you are going to ask me if I am a boy or girl to," I sarcastically said due that I already knew that speech by heart, but it seemed some parts were added. She gives me a death glare before throwing a poke ball at my direction. I clumsily catch it to stare at it confused.

"This is Bravery or should I say War your first Pokémon in the Unova region. You guys have being together ever since you were 5 years old, and fought countless battles together just to make him evolve," Marina explained while I continue to stare at the poke ball. I already knew how the Pokémon looked like since I caught one in Pokémon White 2.

"But wait! Generation 5 wasn't invited by that time! How did I ha.." I couldn't finishing my sentence when I felt her hand squeeze one part of my neck knowing she was pressing a pressure point in it.

"Enough questions! I'll see you at Nuevema Town with your child hood friends! So Ta-ta Touya~" Marina says before I completely pass out.

(Line Break)

? P.O.V

I open my eyes wide as saucers when I wake up from such a strange dream. Why was I there in that place? And who was that guy at all? I start sitting up to have my partner jump onto my shoulder. I look at her and give her a warm smile.

"I'm fine Emo, so don't worry," I gently tell her while scratching underneath her neck.

"Emolga!" Emo cried happily when I started scratching underneath her neck.

"My queen," I heard a voice behind me making me turned at the person to give him a warm welcoming smile. I stand up and run at his direction, and nod ready to start our adventure.

But one thought came to my mind…. Why couldn't I stop thinking about that guy and his unique black eyes…. He did seem different from the people of this world…

I smirk evilly knowing we will meet once again, and when we do… I will destroy him completely in order to protect my king's ideals.

* * *

And this is how the first chapter ends while the girl with the Emolga can be known easily I mean yeah, but first time doing one of this stories like this... Tried writing it in narrating way, but failed so yeah I won't mind some feed back from it on how to write it xD

In the future chapters he will have a conversation with Reshiram in which he will learn more this is the only spoiler I can give you guise ;w;/ Gommen ;w;/

Any who I hope you guise enjoy so please R&R and of course enjoy c:


	2. Chapter 2

And here is chapter 2~ I hope it is good due that in the last part is my first time writing a Pokemon Battle in which should I go narrating style on the fights or leave Hilbert/Touya telling it? Cause it didn't come out really good at all.

But I thank the 2 reviewiers mang ;w;/ You guise made my day really. Thank you for reviewing! :D and same thanks for Favorite the story as well c:

Now shall we head to chapter 2?

Disclamer I don't own Pokemon and not the plot entirely, but some parts of it.

Enjoy~

Chapter 2

* * *

I groan in pain while shifting around my bed trying to get myself in a better position. When I do I nestle myself deeply into the covers with a warm smile on my face. That's when I felt a soft peak on my shoulder making me hide myself more in the covers.

"Stop…" I mutter sleepily wanting to sleep some more. I swear if it was Alec trying to wake me up for school I will murder him at the spot. Another peak and then another one making me grind my teeth angrily. "Alright! I'm awake Alec!" I angrily said while turning at the person I thought it was Alec to look at War instead.

"Brav?" War said confused while I continue to look at him shock. Wait wait… I thought it was a weird dream that I had!? With those 2 girls! I mean yeah I felt pain, but sometimes a dream does that? I am a horrible liar aren't I? War suddenly nuzzles me with its head making me feel that what happened yesterday wasn't a dream at all.

"This is so confusing…." I mutter quietly to myself while petting War making him coo in delight. I jump a little in surprise when the door of my room suddenly opens and a lady with light brown hair, and unique black eyes enter the room holding a green present in her hands.

"Oh! Good morning Touya! Didn't expect to see you up this early," she says with a caring smile on her face. She places the gift on top of a desk that was inside the room. I continue to stare at her while edging close to the wall.

I mean she looked so different than my step mother. I mean I know my step mom has black hair with olive green eyes while my step dad dark brown hair and hazel nut eyes, but this person standing in front of me looked almost like me, but female version except for the eyes of course.

"Um yeah," I nervously said towards her making her raise one eyebrow at my direction.

"Are you feeling alright dear? Don't tell you are nervous due that today you start your adventure as a trainer?" She asked playfully while walking up to my bed, and sitting next to me while War was heavens knows were! I mean I don't know what this woman will do to me at this moment!

"Yeah that," I answer finally registration the question into my head while giving her a nervous smile. She places one hand on my cheek, and suddenly pinches it making me cringe a little.

"My baby…. You have finally grown up just like me," she says playfully making me look at her weird. "What? Your mom can't tell jokes now?" She suddenly adds making me look at her like I got slap in the face with a fish.

"M-om!?" I said surprise making her blink her eyes several times. She stops pinching my cheek to place her hand on my forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever, but just get ready your friends will be here in a few," she says while standing up and leaving me alone in the room. I was still quite shock when she said that…. Was she really my mother?

I shake my head to sides, and chuckle darkly remembering that my original parents abandon me in front of a church when I just a baby. I take the covers off me, and ignore the worried stare War was giving me when I chuckle darkly before.

I start heading to the bathroom, but not before looking at my cloths. It seems I was wearing some light blue pajamas instead of the high school uniform I damn know well that I was wearing that before all this happened.

I bit my lower lip knowing yeah I am now living in the world of my favorite anime and game why wouldn't I be happy or excited that I will become a trainer? Well guess I was wrong I mean it feels so different, and yet I can't contain the feeling of being home sick.

I sigh ignoring those thoughts and enter the bathroom to look myself in the mirror to open and close my mouth repeatedly while staring at my reflection. My eyes…. My eyes aren't chocolate brown…. They are like that lady who says is my mom! I raise one hand to touch the mirror seeing my reflection mimic my movement.

"This… This is really," I mutter a few words not being able to make a complete sentence due to shock. I still held the same hairstyle and look except my skin looked as if was tan. I look away from the mirror to look at War who was still giving me a worried stare. I give him a warm smile before closing the door of the bathroom ignoring this small change…. Well it wasn't a small change at all.

I do the daily morning routine when finished I strip out of my pajamas leaving me in my boxer to look around the bathroom for something until I face palm at my own stupidity. I didn't break any cloths with me to change… Oh Hilbert how smart you are. I open the bathroom door to clutch it tightly when I came face to face with Cheren.

"These jokes are getting old Touya," Cheren says while giving me a frown. I stare at him noticing he looked different than the way I remembered he looked on my White 2. He gives me a glare and points to something. I follow the direction he was pointing to notice some cloths left on a chair.

"Sorry," I say while running to get my cloths and then running back into the bathroom with closing the door after me of course! I start putting the cloths on in which consisted of some gray looking cargo pants with a belt already on. I look at the black t-shirt noticing it was a plain. I put it on and then look at the last article of clothing that was a sky blue jacket with some dark blue part here and there.

I put it on and then zip it all up; I then proceed to look myself in the mirror liking this sense of style they choose for the male character. It seems this was supposed to be his clothing in the game I think? I merge out the bathroom to notice Cheren was petting War who was next to him.

"Already done? I thought you will be putting make-up due on how long it took," Cheren says with a smirk on his face. I stare at him blankly while mentally telling myself that it will take some time in getting used to this look of his.

"My mascara magically disappeared Chery my dear," I automatically blurted out making me open my eyes in shock. I mean my mouth just moved by itsef!? What the hell!? Cheren gives me a glare before changing his stare at the box that 'mom' placed on the desk.

"I wonder what's the big deal about that box?" Cheren mutters to himself while I start searching for some socks already having my orange and black sneakers place neatly next to the same chair with an orange and white hat that has a black poke ball sign.

"They have our starters inside there," I answer his question while putting my sneakers on. I heard a snap come from his direction, but decided to ignore as I finished putting the sneakers on to put the hat on top of my head of course.

"Well then if it is that then Bianca needs to hurry up then," Cheren mumbles with a small due of red spread on his cheeks. I tilt my head to the side confused into why would he… I mean he is just a game character why would he blush? I sigh knowing this is the real world for them, so that means they are humans as well here.

"Bravery!" War suddenly screeched making me look at him quickly to notice he was near his poke ball. He must want to be inside it, but when he turns to look at me I notice on his black eyes the excitement on finally starting the journey on his eyes. I smirk at his direction and walk up to him and grab his poke ball.

"We are so ready!" I say happily making War chant his old name happily. "Return War," I add with a warm smile when he nods happily and a red beam engulfs him before retreating back to the poke ball.

"I can see that you are ready for this adventure Touya, but I advise that you use the starter on the first gyms," Cheren suddenly spoke up making me look at him confused. "War is stronger than any Pokémon around here imagine the Gym leaders Pokémon wouldn't that be a challenge for you? It will be an easy win," He adds when I finally understood what he was saying.

"So it means that the Pokémon around War are weaker than him, and he could easily destroy them?" I concluded to myself making Cheren nod in approval. So it is almost like the game, but if so that means the starters who are Oshawott, Snivy, and lastly Tepig be at level 5 then.

"Any who right now our main concern is that Bian.." Cheren couldn't finish his sentence due that the door to my room slammed open making us jump in surprise to see who I guess is Bianca, but like I said she looks different…. Well White 2 takes 2 years before a new protagonist comes and fights against Team Plasma.

"Sorry I'm late! But I lost track of time," Bianca says with a sheepish smile. I look between Cheren and Bianca comparing them to their White 2 looks to notice something about Cheren's glasses…. They almost look similar to Bianca's glasses on the other game.

I continue to stare at them trying to analyze why would they look like that, but one thought caught my attention the most. It was if they looked like that now than in the future probably 2 years like the sequel says they will look like they do in White 2.

"Touya?" I heard Bianca's voice call me, but it felt if I heard it not really near me but far away. I look at her direction to notice she was giving me a glare that could kill while Cheren pushes his glasses a bit while giving me an annoyed look. I give them an apologetic smile.

"So what now?" I asked them to notice Cheren sigh and rub his fore head.

"You weren't listening right?" Cheren asked me while I tilt my head to the side confused. "I'll take that as a yes, but Bianca and I were talking that you will be the first one to pick the starter," Cheren explains to me. I look at Bianca's direction to notice she was in a thinking pose.

"Why doesn't Bianca choose first? I mean ladies first right?" I ask them to have Bianca giggle softly.

"Touya you were always a gentleman, but it is your house so you get to choose first!" Bianca happily says with a grin on her face.

I sigh and give her a smile before walking up to the present and picking up the note it had on top of the lid of the present. I stare blankly at it when I notice it was in kanji form, and well bad news for me due that I can't read kanji…. My step parents forced me to take Spanish class as my second language point in school.

I mentally hoped that the others didn't notice the blank expression when I almost read the letter…. Almost, but right now that didn't matter at all. I place the letter next to the present, and start taking the lid of gently to come face to face with the poke balls that have the starters in them.

A grin spreads to my face while a felt a hyper with excitement just by staring at what was in front of me, but now is the main problem which starter should I choose? I scratch my left cheek a nervous habit I have since I was small trying to solve a life problem…. In which yeah this is a life problem for me at this moment.

"Oshawott," I mutter while picking up its poke ball.

"I see a water-type for your team? I thought of you as more of a fire-type," Cheren commented while eying the Pokémon of my choice. I felt a small push on my back making me look at Bianca in surprise when she grabs both poke balls.

"Then I shall pick tepig! And Cheren can have snivy!" Bianca happily says while walking up to Cheren, and giving him the poke ball that contained snivy. Cheren gives her a glare, but then sighs while giving the poke ball a fond look.

"Well I did want snivy in the first place," Cheren says while giving me a smirk at my direction. I mentally sigh knowing he was saying that due to him having a type disadvantage against my oshawott. Bianca suddenly walks into my line of vision with a determined look on her face.

"Touya! I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Bianca says with a grin on her face. Cheren coughs loudly calling our attention.

"Bianca, even though they are still weak they can cause big damage around them," Cheren points out while looking at the poke ball that contains snivy.

"I already know that! But we will be careful right Touya?" Bianca asks while giving me the puppy eyes.

"Uh yeah I am with Bianca on this one," I said while enlarging oshawott's poke ball. Cheren sighs and shakes his head to the sides.

"Fine, but then the winner of the first match fight against me," Cheren says making me mutter the word 'hypocrite' to myself. Bianca cheers happily while throwing the poke ball in the air.

"Go Pumba!" Bianca happily says making me and Cheren look at her in shock.

"Huh!?" Cheren and I say together.

"What?" Bianca asks confused.

"Bianca, explain to me how do you know what gender your tepig is?" Cheren asked Bianca who gave him a thoughtful look while I change my stare to look at her tepig to notice it looked the same as in the previous game. Deep down I was hoping that the game and this world will be the same in Pokémon battles, but I can see it won't.

"I have feeling he is male! Any who it's your turn Touya!" Bianca happily says while changing her expression into a serious one. I take a deep breath knowing this will be my first Pokémon battle well in this world.

"Oshawott let's do this!" I say while throwing the poke ball in the air to have it open itself and a red beam produces from it. It quickly changes into oshawott's body structure.

"Osha! Oshawott!" It happily cried while looking around the room instead of its opponent.

"Tepig!" Pumba angrily cried at oshawott's direction making it glare at Pumba.

"Are you ready Touya?" Bianca happily asked.

"But of course! Oshawott use Tackle!" I commended while the oshawott did said attack hitting Pumba square in the face making me mentally sweat drop into why Bianca didn't tell him to dodge?

"Pumba! Come on boy use Tackle as well!" Bianca commended making me smirk.

"Dodge it Oshawott!" I quickly say in time when Pumba was about to hit Oshawott who landed on the floor.

"Oshawott end this with Tackle!" I say happily having a feeling this one will end it.

"Oh no Pumba dodge it!" Bianca quickly said, but oshawott already did a blow on Pumba knocking him the progress.

"We did it Oshawott!" I happily say to it to notice it was blushing? I blink in confusion, but shrug it off when I notice Bianca was pouting.

"No fair Touya! But it was a fun and thrilling fight for me," Bianca happily says while walking next to me. Oshawott quickly darts my way, and stands in the middle of Bianca and me.

"It was fun and thrilling, but look around you," Cheren suddenly spoke. Bianca and I look at him, but then around us to have Bianca gasp in shock while I paled up. I mean this is supposed to be my new 'home' but I don't know how that lady will treat this!

"I'm so dead," I mutter while looking at the floor with an aura of depression around me.

"Any who Touya won, so Touya you and I now correct?" Cheren says making me giving him a glare through one of my bangs. I sigh in defeat knowing full well there is no turning back now.

"Fine, and from there on…. You tell her what happened," I pointed out making Cheren and Bianca nod in agreement. "Okay Oshawott are you ready for another battle?" I ask my new partner who nods its head determinedly.

"Ossshhaawott!" It cries while doing a fist pump in the air before standing in front of me.

"Alright then snivy stand out for battle!" Cheren says while throwing the poke ball in the air sending out snivy. Who looks at my direction and gives me a glare that could kill.

"Okay oshawott/snivy use tackle!" Cheren and I say at the same time making our Pokémon tackle each other in which oshawott and snivy get push by the contact their attacks did with each other.

"Use leer snivy!" Cheren suddenly says making me smirk knowing pretty well this tactic.

"Use growl and then tackle oshawott!" I said making it do said things while snivy gave him a sort of glare. When oshawott was about to tackle snivy it dodged the attack making me grind my teeth.

"Now use tackle snivy on oshawott full force!" Cheren said.

"Same here oshawott tackle full force on snivy," I say with a confident smirk on my face.

Oshawott starts running in the direction of snivy as it does the same, as they collide with each other and push each other once again I notice quickly that they both were wobbling a little until snivy fainted making me gasp in surprise due that I thought I was going to lose against Cheren.

"And Touya is the winner!" Bianca happily cheered while grasping Pumba tightly making the poor thing squirm a little on her hold.

"We did Oshawott!" I happily said while picking it up, and giving it a hug.

"Well I should've known this will happen since you got experience," Cheren said while giving a sigh making me laugh nervously at his comment knowing full well that I didn't anymore.

"Any who I think you 2 have something to do," I say with a smirk while putting oshawott down. Cheren sighs and Bianca gulps nervously.

"Yeah yeah. Let's go Bianca," Cheren said while ushering Bianca in the direction of the door. As soon as they live me alone in my supposed to be room that was now wreck that even I can't recognize it at all.

"I wonder if this is really what I want," I mutter to jump in surprise when I notice oshawott was clinging to my leg with heart shape on its eyes. "Huh?" I say extremely confused not knowing what was going on with it, so I just pick it up and start heading downstairs.

I wonder if the lady is really nice and will just let us go….. Right if she is a 'mom' then she will command her child to clean the mess just like my step-mom does.

(Line Break)

? P.O.V

"So here is where he is located huh? I know my lord will be already in Accumala town, so why not play with this guy's head for a while," I icily said with a smirk on my face while looking at Nuevama Town.

Such a pathetic place this was….. It was too peaceful for a hero to emerge from it, but it was Reshiram who choose this fool. I sigh in relief that Reshiram didn't choose that girl if she did…. My lord and I will be in some serious trouble.

"Emolga!" Emo suddenly cried while flying towards me with Goth next to her.

"I take you 2 found him correct?" I ask them.

"Emolga!" Emo cries happily in agreement.

"_Yes madam. We have found the boy that was in your dream,"_ Goth tells me telepathically.

"Heh…. Well then time to put on the fake innocent act around him," I say with a devilish smirk while I start making my way to the town in search for him with Emo and Goth right next to me.

* * *

Well can any one guess what Pokemon Goth is? But yeah on the next chapter we will find the identity of this person, but not her real name but with her fake name. As in well she will give Touya a little visit.

Like I said before not really good at writing a Pokemon Battle reason this is just a practice story. So yeah I hope it is good well everything on the chapter xD

But yeah Hilbert calls himself with his real name while the people around him call him Touya.

Any who Read&Review&Enjoy~

Adios I que regresen pronto~


End file.
